Owl's Kataang Week 2012
by A Magical Owl
Summary: It's kataang Week and I decided to write a series of sweet one shots, particularly seven. I will be posting a new chapter everyday until the end of kataang week. Pairings: Kataang, just kataang.
1. Chapter 1

_Happy Kataang Week 2012 everyone! (Kataang week: July 22 – July 28)_

_I'll be posting a new chapter everyday for the whole week._

_**Day 1: Snow**_

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O

"Ha ha!" Katara laughed as she ran on the icy floor of the South Pole. She spotted huge pile of snow and ran toward it. Katara got behind it and squatted."He'll never catch up to me now!"Katara thought aloud. She kneeled down and turned her head to peek from the edge of the ice. "Ha! Looks like I lost him." Katara whispered to herself.

"Nope, I'm afraid you didn't, Katara." Katara turned around only to find the person she was running from. "Aang! Don't scare me like that! W-wait, how in the name of the spirits did you catch up to me?" Katara asked as she started to get up from her kneeling position.

"I got some help from this little guy." Aang moved to the side to reveal that an otter penguin was standing behind him.

Katara raised one of her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. "You rode on an otter penguin? Seriously, Aang?"

"What?" Aang asked with a smile on his face. What was so wrong with penguin sledding? He wasn't hurting the penguin.

"Aang, you are sixteen years old. Don't you think penguin sledding is a little bit childish for your age?" Katara asked.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't. You see Katara, my body may be aging but my heart will forever be the heart of a child, besides that, no, I really don't think I'm old enough to stop doing that." Katara laughed and shook her head. "Wow, I'm engaged to a ten year old." She joked. Aang put on a fake hurt expression. "Katara!" He pretended to sound hurt too. Katara knew that he was kidding but it was just so amusing. "You hurt my feelings! Now I'm never gonna talk to you! Never in forever!" He acted childish and turned around to make his back face her. Katara let out an amused laugh. _How is it that I'm engaged to someone so silly_? Katara wondered and when she was about to comment, Aang added, "NEVER!" Katara laughed even more. She walked up to him and turned him to face her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Aang. Will it make you feel better if I kissed you?" Katara pretended to feel pity for her beloved.

Instead of getting a 'yes' or a nod, Katara got an, "EXCUSE ME? I went through so much to get a kiss from you! Now you're offering one on a silver platter? What's wrong with you, woman? !" Aang yelled at her.

Katara glared at him. "You want the kiss or not, air boy?"

"Yes, yes I do." Aang answered before feeling his lovers warm lips come up to reach his. The next thing he knew, Katara was pushing her tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. Aang immediately obliged, he opened his mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. Aang took Katara into a tight, loving hug and soon felt her put her arms around his neck.

_Yeah, it was so worth it… _Aang thought, looking back at all he went through just to get Katara to kiss him…

Earlier that morning, Katara was teaching a group of five-year-old children the basics of water bending. "It's all in the wrists. See?" Katara gave a demo. She moved her wrist in a swift circular motion, commanding the water from one jar to go to another. "Oooo!" The children were amazed by the simple waterbending move. "Well, that's all for today, class. You may go." Katara dismissed her students, eliciting some 'Aww's from them. Katara waited for all of her students to walk out. When they were all gone, she too, left.

When Katara came out of the ice hut, she found her boyfriend waiting for her but she couldn't exactly go to him due to the fact that he was surrounded by small children. Katara chuckled at the sight. When Aang spotted her he gave her an expression that had 'Help me!' written all over it.

Katara let out one more giggle and went over to help her poor little fiancé. "Okay kids, play time with Avatar Aangie is over." A loud wave of 'aww's and groans came from the children as they left the avatar and their sifu.

"How did you do that?" Aang asked, dumbfounded.

"That, my dear, is a secret. Now, what are you planning for today?" Katara asked. Ever since Katara, Sokka, and Aang arrived at her beloved home, Katara and Aang have been going on dates everyday. They adored the comfort and love they gave each other so much. Every time they got the chance, they would go to a far of place to be alone, away from the rest of the world; it would be just the two of them. Since their schedule wasn't so busy in the South Pole, they found time to go on their little 'outings' everyday.

"Well, I was actually planning on just walking." Aang answered.

"Walking?" Katara asked, raising one eyebrow. Usually they would go on picnics or have water spars. Walking seemed… Insignificant.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to walk around the outskirts of the village but we don't have to if you don't want to." Aang explained.

"Actually, I'd like to do something different. So, will the lord avatar be kind enough to escort his lover outside the gate?" Katara acted formal and Aang played along. "Of course, milady." Aang offered his arm to his lovely fiancé. Katara accepted, she clung on to Aang's arm and they both laughed. Katara let go of Aang arm and reached out to wrap her fingers around his hand, ending that their formal role-play.

The next thing Aang knew, he and his lover were already miles away from the village. Aang gazed at Katara. She looked so beautiful when she was surrounded by her birth element. Her face was nothing but pure perfection and beauty.

"Aang?" Katara's call out snapped Aang back to reality.

"Huh?" Aang asked, obviously unaware of the situation, due to his space out.

"Were you spacing out again?" Katara questioned him with a smirk on her face.

"What makes you think that?" Aang asked.

"You were staring at me for about five minutes." Katara stated, still smirking.

"I can't help it, you're just so beautiful." Aang said.

"Yeah, and you're so cheesy." Katara said back. They slowly drew their lips nearer to each other. When their lips were only centimeters apart, Katara bended a snowball to hit Aang in the face. "Hey!" Aang yelled, trying to wipe the snow off his face. He felt Katara hand slip away from his. When he got all the snow off his face he saw Katara running away. "Where are you going? !" He yelled so she could hear him.

"If you want these lips then you're gonna have to get them, Mr. Avatar!" She playfully yelled back, still running.

"Oh, it's on." Aang said to himself. Before Aang could catch up to her, Katara thought ahead and bended the snow to evaporate and serve as a cover. When Aang bended the mist away, Katara was already out of his sight. "Monkey feathers." Aang groaned to himself. He tried to spot her footprints but found out that she bended the snow to cover them.

"Now how am I going to- PENGUIN!" Aang spotted an otter penguin walk in front of him. "Come here, buddy. I won't hurt you." Aang tried to lure the penguin but failed. "Hmm… I got it!" Aang was borrowing Sokka's coat for the meantime and remembered that Sokka always has meat with him.

Aang hopefully put his hand the pocket of the coat and… "YES!" Aang cheered when he found that Sokka had fish in the pocket of his coat. Sure it was gross but hey, he needed it to track down his fiancé.

"Hey there, I've got some fish!" Aang put up the fish, finally convincing the otter penguin to come to him. Aang let the animal eat his bate and when it finished, he got on top of it and drove it toward the direction he saw Katara run off to.

…_Totally worth it._

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O

_Happy kataang week! _


	2. Chapter 2

_It's so late right now. I feel like I have eye bags on my eye bags! I had a looong day at school today (-_-)… it sucks. Happy Kataang Week! _

_**Day 2: Vanity**_

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O

"And I'm here because?" Toph asked, carrying a basket of food with her left arm. She and Katara came from the market place, finished shopping for the groceries. "Because Suki's busy and I can't carry all the food." Katara explained to her blind friend.

"Why didn't you get your boyfriend to do it with you?" Toph asked, making it obvious to Katara that she didn't want to do this.

"Aang's in a meeting." Katara stopped to rub her temples with her free hand. "You know, Toph, sometimes I just don't understand King Kuei. He keeps bringing up these stupid meetings with topics that make no sense at all." Normally, Katara wouldn't feel so bitter about things like this but because of the meetings she and Aang didn't really get enough alone time. Katara and Aang were really looking forward to their trip to the earth kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se. _Stupid Earth King._ Katara thought bitterly to herself.

"Psh! Katara, please, who doesn't not get Kuei? He's a complete nut job! The man's pet is a bear for spirits sake!" Toph agreed, throwing up her free arm in emphasis to her statement. "Yeah..." Katara ended the conversation.

Katara and Toph continued walking, taking in the silence that they shared. It wasn't the kind of silence that was used after an argument or a fight. No, it was the peaceful kind of silence. Katara took the time to look at the families walking around the park and the beautiful spring cherry blossoms while Toph enjoyed feeling the warm dirt beneath her bare feet.

Sadly, the peaceful silence was disturbed when Toph felt a familiar vibration through her feet. "Oh no." She said. Katara looked at her blind friend with concern. "What is it, Toph?" Katara questioned. Toph pointed her finger to the direction in front of them, then she answered, "That." A group of girls from the Official Avatar Aang Club came to Katara's view. "Great." Katara said sarcastically, putting on a dull expression.

"Well, well. What do we have here? The avatar's girlfriend is of on a walk." One of them stated, taking notice of Katara.

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I really have to get going." Katara stated, walking past the group that was blocking her and Toph. "What's the matter? What's with the food? Are you and Aang going out for a picnic? Well, I don't think that's the case. Look at you! I bet Aang's thinking about dumping you for a girl that's actually pretty! I mean, just look at you, you do NOT deserve to be with a guy like him." One of the girls told at Katara, stressing out the 'not'.

Katara turned to face the fan girls with a deadly expression. "Aang loves me! And for your information, he thinks I'm beautiful!" Katara barked back.

"Yeah? Well I think that you're nothing but a filthy little wannabe! You're just a piece of water tribe trash, peasant." Another one of the horrible girls hissed. That didn't just anger Katara but angered a certain earthbender as well. "Shut your stupid pie holes! Katara is not-" Toph felt Katara run away. "Katara?" Toph was shocked at her friend's sudden run. It was understandable but still shocking.

Toph clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in anger. "SEE WHAT YOU DID?" She asked and stomped her feet to make the ground shake.

With one swift move, Toph buried the fan girls in on the road, leaving their heads above the earth so they could still breath. Toph then chased after her friend.

Toph could still feel Katara's vibrations; she was running to their apartment. Toph, knowing where her friend ran off to, made her way there as well.

When Toph got to the house, she stomped her left foot on the ground to get a better view of the house and the people and things in it. "Looks like it's just me and Katara," Then Toph felt something land on her shoulder. "Oh, and you too, Momo."

Katara was in her room, sulking on her bed. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face on them.

"Katara! Let me in, you know you need to talk about this!" Katara heard Toph shout from outside her room. "Go away, Toph! I just want to be alone right now!" Katara yelled back before continuing her sulking.

_Hmm… Well, if I can't talk to her, I know someone who definitely can!" _Toph plotted.

…

"I'm afraid we can't let you in. Orders are orders and our order is to keep anyone out of the palace unless they are attending the meeting. I don't see your name on the list, Miss Beifong. I apologize but I must obey the orders given to me." The Earth Kingdom palace guard stated.

"Well, I order you to let me in so I can talk to Avatar Aang!" Toph yelled at the guard.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Miss Beifong." The guard declined her request once more. Toph clenched her fists in frustration. "Oh, screw this." She mumbled before sinking the palace guard in earth, just as she did to the fan girls who were the reason for this whole fiasco.

…

_This has got to be the most boring meeting on earth! What's so important about shipping cabbages anyway? _Aang wondered while pretending to listen to one of the earth kingdom council members.

"Firelord Zuko, do you accept this offer?" The earth kingdom council member questioned the young ruler.

"Yes, I do." Zuko answered attentively. While the council members weren't looking, Aang leaned over to Zuko and whispered, "How in the name of the spirits did you manage to listen to that lecture?" Zuko looked at his friend and answered with a whisper, "I didn't."

"Oh." Aang said, moving back to his original position.

"I therefore bring this meeting to a close. You all have a five minute break." Aang heard Kuei announce before seeing the people attending the meeting get up from their seats. He too, got up and walked out the meeting room with Zuko. "That was some boring meeting, huh Zuko?" Aang asked. Zuko, too wiped out to answer, gave Aang a nod in response. Aang twitched. "Hey, Zuko? Do you hear that?"

"No, and if you're planning to check out whatever it is, count me out." Zuko blankly informed the airbender. Aang shrugged and made his way to where the noise was coming from. He made an intersection between two halls but found nothing. _Maybe it was just my imagination. _Aang thought until he heard the sound of footsteps getting nearer to him. "Hello?" Aang asked before getting a response and seeing a figure step into the light.

"Toph?" He was shocked at the sudden appearance of his friend.

"Shh! I can't have any more people know that I'm here. I already took out thirteen guards." Toph stated in a whisper. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask the earthbender but focused on the main one. "Why are you here?" Aang asked in a soft tone of voice.

"It's Katara-" Toph started before getting cut off by Aang.

"WHAT? What happened to Katara? Is she okay-"

"SHHH! Didn't I just tell you to keep your voice down?" Toph whisper-yelled at him.

"Oh, right. Okay, what about Katara? Is she fine?" Aang questioned the blind earthbender standing in front of him.

"Well, I wouldn't say fine but she's not exactly in mortal danger either. Some of your fan girls insulted her. She feels really bad about it and she's crying in her room right now; she doesn't want me talking to her but I figured that she'd probably want to talk to you." Toph explained.

Aang nodded. "Give me a sec, Toph." Aang said before using his airbending to run back to Zuko.

"Zuko!" Aang shouted running to him.

"What now?" Zuko thought aloud before asking, "What, Aang?"

"I need you to cover for me in the meeting." Aang answered quickly.

Zuko stared at his friend wide eyed. "You want me to what? !" Zuko yelled hot headedly.

"Please, Zuko! I need to go to Katara-" Aang paused when he saw Zuko's stern expression. "No! It's not because of what you think. I need to talk to her! Please Zuko!" Aang pleaded, giving the young Firelord his best polar bear-puppy dog eyes.

"Er… Fine." Zuko gave in. Aang gave him a huge smile and shouted, "Thanks Zuko!" while he ran back to Toph.

Zuko walked back in the meeting room and awkwardly took his seat. Everyone in the room kept their eyes glued on him. "Umm, Firelord?" Kuei called his attention.

"Yes, King Kuei?" Zuko put on a nervous smile.

"Where is the avatar?" The king asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh. Umm, the avatar? He uh… he went to the bathroom."

"Shall we wait for the avatar to return?" One of the council members asked the Earth King.

"Of course! We cannot resume this meeting without Avatar Aang!" King Kuei announced, slamming his hand on the table.

_Oh boy…_ Zuko thought, feeling nervousness beyond the point of description.

…

*Knock! Knock!* Katara heard someone knock on the door.

"Toph, I told you to leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Katara?" Katara's head instantly popped up from it's past position on the pillow when she heard that it wasn't Toph who was outside.

"Katara, may I come in?" Aang got no response. "Katara, I know you're in there. Please let me in." Katara turned her head to face the door. He teary blue eyes shed a few more tears when she heard her boyfriend's voice. She wiped away her tears and spoke up, "The door isn't locked." She stated and although she didn't know it, Aang smiled when he heard her response. Oh, how Aang loved it when she allowed him to comfort her. It wasn't that he was happy that she was sad. No, he definitely wasn't but it was better than her not wanting to express her feelings to him and keep them locked up inside of her.

Hearing Katara's response, Aang slowly opened the door, stepped inside Katara's room and closed the door as slowly as he opened it. He saw her sitting down on her bed, facing her back on the door, hugging a pillow. It pained him to see his dear Katara in this state. Aang made his way to his beloved and gave her the hug she needed. Katara, feeling her loving boyfriend's arms wrap around her from behind, instantly turned so she could sulk on his chest. "Shhh, it's okay, Katara." Aang whispered comforting words to Katara as he rubbed her back, trying to sooth her.

After a few minutes of calming her, Aang felt Katara gently push him away. "Don't you have a meeting?" Katara asked.

"I do but you are far more important to me than that," He paused. "You're far more important to me than anything in this world. I kinda cut the meeting so I could go to you. Toph told me what happened with the fan girls. Katara, you know that I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world." Aang explained.

Katara let a tear shed and Aang gently wiped it off with his thumb. "Aang, I know that but…"

"But?" Aang asked Katara to continue.

"But sometimes I just can't help but feel that I'm not good enough for you." Katara's statement made Aang's eyes widen.

"Katara, you are and always have been good enough for me." Aang protested.

Katara's eyes widened in anger, she broke free of Aang embrace and got off the bed. She walked in front of her head-to-toe mirror and glanced at her self.

"No, Aang! Look at me! I'm nothing but a filthy, unworthy water tribe peasant!" She yelled but softened her expression when she saw Aang get off the bed and walk to her. He got a comb that was on top of the drawer beside Katara's long mirror, went behind her and combed her hair. "I am looking at you, Katara, and do you know what I see? I see the most beautiful, smart, and loyal best friend and girlfriend an avatar could ever wish for." Katara started to tear up at Aang's last sentence but the tears she shed were not tears of sadness like the ones shed earlier, they were tears of pure joy. For the first time today, Katara smiled. "I don't care what other girls say about you, they'll never change the way I truly feel about you." Aang said lovingly before tying Katara's hair up with a ribbon he got from the drawer. "Done." He said, letting go of Katara's hair, showing her the finished product.

"Wow." Was all Katara could say about Aang's work. This was the most perfect braid Katara has ever seen in her life! Aang smiled at her satisfaction.

"How is it that I have such a great boyfriend?" Katara asked, finally cheered up and convinced that what Aang's fan girls said to her wasn't true.

Aang chuckled. "I believe that the question is 'How is it that I have such a great girlfriend'?" Aang asked back before hugging her from behind. They swayed together like the flowers blowing in the autumn wind until Katara came to a realization. "Wait a second… YOU LEFT ZUKO ALONE? That guy can hold a grudge, you know!" Katara stated sternly.

"Yeah, I did but don't worry about it, sweetie. I'm sure he's okay with it." Aang assured Katara before taking her in a deeply passionate kiss.

_Meanwhile…_

"Firelord Zuko, thirty minutes have past. What is taking Avatar Aang so long?" One of the council members questioned, beginning to get impatient.

"Umm, he had fire-beans for breakfast today." Zuko answered nervously. _I'm going to kill that avatar!_

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O

_Are you sure he's okay with it, Aang? Ha ha! Oh, how I love putting Zuko in miserable situations. XD_

_**Happy Kataang Week!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I like art. Yep, that's all I gotta say. Belated Happy Kataang Week!_

_**Day 3: The Painting**_

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O

"I still can't believe you skipped the meeting, Aang." Katara told the handsome young avatar walking beside her. Aang chuckled. "Yeah me neither," Aang looked around, smiling. Autumn was Aang's favorite season for different reasons. One of them was that it was the season of air. Oh, how Aang loved the cool autumn breeze, the maroon and red colored leaves, and the chilly nip in the air that left Aang tingling with joy. The young avatar's gaze turned to Katara. If there was anything that could distract Aang from the autumn season, it was Katara. In Aang's eyes, Katara was so gorgeous. He loved the way the wind blew at her hair, the way her eyes would sparkle when she looked at him. Man was he so in love with her. "So now that we're alone, what do you want to do?" Aang asked, still keeping his soft smile on. Katara took some time to think then she looked at him with a huge smile on her face. This was a sign to Aang that she must have had a really good idea in mind.

"Aang, we should get a couple portrait!" Katara suggested enthusiastically.

Aang raised his eyebrow. "Huh?"

Katara continued, "Well, since we've been dating for a month already, I figured that we should get a painting of us together… as a couple." Katara blushed at her last statement and so did Aang. "Y-you really think that we're a couple?" Aang asked shyly. Katara, still blushing answered, "Yeah, I do. We've been together fsince the war ended and we're in love, aren't we?" Katara took Aang's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Aang squeezed back and looked at her, smiling. "Yes, we are in love."

Katara smiled at him, blushing. Out of nowhere, she started to chuckle. Aang put on a confused expression. "What's so funny?" He asked his giggling girlfriend.

"It's just that I can't believe that Zuko let you off that easy."

"Actually, he didn't. I had to bargain and with him for probably an hour." Aang explained. "It takes a lot of arguing to get that guy to call off a meeting or even allow me to skip it." Aang continued. Katara giggled at her boyfriend's statement. "Yeah, Zuko can get really strict sometimes." Katara agreed, eliciting a sideway smile from Aang.

"So why decide to get a couple portrait now?" Aang asked, trying to stir up a conversation with his beloved Katara. "Well," Katara started, "I actually had that idea for sometime now but we've never really got the chance to do it and I didn't have the time to tell you about it because you were so busy with your meetings in Ba Sing Se. Now, you're not." Katara confessed.

Aang gave an apologetic look to Katara. "I'm sorry, Katara. I didn't mean to make you feel that way-"

Katara gave Aang's hand a gentle squeeze, giving him a signal to stop talking. "Aang, you don't have to apologize. I can understand that you were busy and I don't take that against you." Katara stated, gazing at Aang with a sincere and loving smile.

"So, who's going to do the portrait?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow.

Katara shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe Zuko will know a good artist who can make our painting?" After Katara said her piece, a smile instantly popped on Aang's face and his eyebrows shot up as well. "Katara, I know who can paint it!" He exclaimed in joy. Katara too, formed a smile on her olive colored face. "Really? Who?" She questioned him.

…

"WHAT!" Zuko felt as if he could explode with rage. First Aang asks if he can skip the meeting and now he asking for this!

"Come on, Zuko! Please?" Aang begged the young fire lord. Zuko sternly shook his head. "No, absolutely NOT. You can't borrow the royal portrait maker!" He answered coldly, putting a lot of empathy on the 'not'.

"But we just need him to make one painting! Just one!" Katara pleaded with her scar faced friend. Zuko rubbed his temples. "Look guys, I know you really want to get your couple painting but the portrait maker is really booked and I made a vow to not use my Fire Lord powers to enforce things on people. I can't just tell him to drop whatever he's doing and come to the palace to make a painting of the Avatar and his girlfriend." Zuko explained to the now saddened couple in front of him. Katara and Aang nodded their heads in unison, as a form of saying that they understood.

Zuko looked at his two friends with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, guys." He apologized before seeing the depressed couple walk out the throne room.

Katara and Aang walked out the room with glum faces. "Hey guys!" Sokka greeted right after popping from behind the door that Katara and Aang had to open to leave the room. "Ahh!" Katara and Aang screamed in shock. "Sokka, don't do that! You almost scared me into the spirit world!" Katara sternly told her obnoxious brother. "Sorry for scaring you guys like that but I know where to get an artist for your couple thing!" Sokka stated enthusiastically. Hearing the words coming out of Sokka's mouth, Katara and Aang grew grateful smiles on their faces.

"You do?" Katara and Aang happily asked in unison.

Sokka rolled his eyes at the two. "Yes, I do, and as a matter of fact, you know him too." Sokka tried to give a hint to the clueless couple in front of him.

Katara and Aang looked at each other with their smiles growing bigger. Then they both looked back at Sokka. "We do?" They excitedly asked in unison.

Sokka, frustrated, slapped his forehead and shouted, "I can make the painting!"

"Oh." Katara and Aang murmured to them selves in realization.

"I don't know, Sokka…" Aang started, scratching the back of his head, afraid to admit what he had in mind. "This is our first couple painting and we kind of want to make it… special." Katara hesitantly told her brother, afraid of hurting his feelings.

After hearing those cold words from his sister, Sokka's demeanor turned to one of depression. "Oh… then I guess I'll just go now." Sokka whispered loud enough for Katara and Aang to hear. Katara and Aang looked at each other with regretful and pitiful expressions. Sokka turned but before he could walk away, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Wait. Sokka, you can paint our portrait if you want to." Katara informed Sokka, causing him to turn his head to face her. "Really?" Sokka asked, just to make sure he didn't misunderstand her or mishear her statement. Both Katara and Aang nodded, clarifying their decision. Sokka grew an enormous smile on his now bright face and leaped for joy. "Woo hoo! Okay, I'll need a lush background for you two, Toph, a fine saber tooth moose lion hair paintbrush, a scroll, and black ink." He demanded. Katara and Aang sighed. They didn't want to do this but if it makes Sokka happy…

"Okay, people! Listen up! Toph, I need you to bend that rock to the left." Sokka ordered. Toph rolled her eyes and blew her bangs away from her face before bending the rock to the direction given to her by Sokka. "Now a little bit to the left- wait no! You're moving it too much to the left-"

"Sokka, why am I even doing this?! Why can't you make Twinkletoes do it?" Toph demanded and dropped her stance, causing the rock to fall to the ground.

"Because he and Katara are posing! Now move the rock to right, woman!" Sokka screamed at the now enraged earthbender. "Oh, I'll move to the right, all right." Toph angrily muttered before raising the rock with her earth bending then bending it to fly over to Sokka and land only millimeters away from him. Sokka's eyes widened in fear. He was so close to being squashed like a bug. His eyes were fixated on the giant boulder millimeters in front of him. "On second thought, I like the rock back at its original place in the garden." He squeaked.

Toph sighed before earth bending the boulder to its first location and waved at everyone before leaving the venue.

Sokka made his way to the table that held his painting materials and sat before it. He studied his the two models very carefully, wanting to get a good image of them before starting to work on his yet to be made masterpiece. When Sokka was done studying Katara and Aang, he looked down at the blank paper, dipped his brush in the black ink and began painting.

Three hours have past and Katara and Aang were at the verge of collapsing. "Sokka, we've been smiling and standing like this for hours!" Katara yelled at her brother, getting out of her position. "Yeah, Sokka. Can't we have a break or something?" Aang asked, dropping his pose as well. "Stop moving!" Sokka shouted at the two. "I'm trying capture the moment. I need my peace and quiet and my two models to stay put!"

Katara and Aang whined and grumbled words of irritation and frustration as they resumed their poses.

Finally, after five long hours, Sokka finished his 'Master Piece.'

"I'm done!" Sokka excitedly exclaimed. Instead of jumping for joy, Katara and Aang collapsed on the grass of the garden.

"Horraaaay." Katara and Aang breathlessly and exhaustedly cheered in unison.

When the two benders found the energy to stand up, they lazily got up from the garden floor and walked over to Sokka. Sokka, stupidly smiling, lifted up his painting to show it to the couple in front of him.

The painting looked as if it could be done by a seven year old in five minutes, but no, it was made by Sokka, who worked on it for five hours! Instead of shouting and bursting out in rage, Katara and Aang burst out laughing.

Sokka's smile quickly faded. "Hey! What's so funny?" Sokka questioned the two obnoxious and insensitive people in front of him.

"It took you five hours to paint two stick figures with some globy things around them?" Katara questioned, starting to calm down from her fit of laughter.

"Those aren't globy things! Those are flowers!" Sokka corrected his sister.

"Why did you make me so fat?" Aang asked, pointing to the circular shaped figure in the middle of the portrait.

"That's not you, that's Katara!" Sokka yelled. Katara and Aang put on blank faces and turned to face each other…

"Buwahahahaha!" The two laughed harder than they ever did and fell to the ground, still letting out their loud shouts and snorts of laughter.

Sokka stared at the two with a dull expression. "Oh, forget this." He angrily huffed to himself before rolling the paper into a scroll and walking away with it.

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O

_Sorry for not updating in so long. :( _

_Hope you liked the chapter! :D_


End file.
